Chronos
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Hinamori Amu es una joven agente de Chronos, una misión la lleva a encontrarse de nuevo con personas a las que creía fuera de su vida y decide poner su plan en marcha, pero todo se ve revuelto a causa de Ikuto, el hermano de su mejor amiga Utau y a sus propios sentimientos. ¿Qué es lo que Amu planea?, ¿Por qué Ikuto no para de molestarla? Todo eso es un misterio aun para ella.
1. Prólogo

Prologo

.

.

.

Aquel día prometía ser alegre y normal, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y las nubes se interponían en su camino de vez en cuando.

-Es un lindo día –comento una joven de cabellos rosas, sentada en lo alto de unas escaleras.

Sus ojos ambarinos observaban todo con un dejo de aburrimiento, mientras mecía sus piernas armoniosamente.

-Deja de estar jugando –ordeno una segunda voz en la habitación en donde la chica se encontraba desde hacía un buen rato.

-No juego –replico fastidiada –Solo observo.

Hinamori Amu, diecisiete años de edad, alta, delgada y muy hermosa. De largos cabellos rosas, ojos ambarinos y piel de porcelana.

Ichinose Takuto, de cabellos color de la plata, muy alto, de preciosos ojos azules, muy apuesto y de personalidad algo gruñona.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron con enfado, mientras que Amu se levantaba de las escaleras.

-Tú me pediste que viniera aquí ¿no? –cuestiono Amu acercándose a donde Takuto se encontraba. El joven asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo hice, pero aun así me molesta –dijo, soltando un frustrado suspiro.

Amu frunció el ceño enojada, deteniendo su andar.

-Si vieras que a mí también me molesta el estar aquí, ya van diez años –susurro lo ultimo muy por lo bajo.

Takuto la observo cansado, dejando caer una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Lo siento, pequeña Amu –musito con una mueca triste.

La joven Hinamori solamente se encogió de hombros, restándole una gran importancia.

-Ya dime, ¿Qué es lo próximo que debo hacer? –cuestiono Amu, sentada ahora en el marco de la enorme ventana.

.

.

.

-Si como no, ir de nuevo a ese lugar –se quejo la ambarina molesta, observando con fastidio aquel lugar que la vio crecer y sobre todo sufrir.

Parecía nada haber cambiado, el mismo parque, el mismo camino que la llevaría a la primaria y a su antiguo hogar.

-¿Por qué acepte venir? –se preguntaba la joven con un aura de depresión.

-Porque es tu misión –canturreo una voz tras ella, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¡Ah!, Utau –se sorprendió la ambarina al escuchar tan conocida voz. -¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven rubia sonrió de medio lado, colocando sus manos en su cadera, en pose de regaño.

-Yo vivo en esta ciudad, me imagino que no te dieron demasiados detalles, ¿Verdad? –inquirió Utau con el ceño fruncido.

Amu se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

-No. Lo cierto es que no, Takuto solo me dijo que viniera a este parque, a esta hora…

Utau resoplo, molesta.

-Hay que ver lo poco que te informan ese grupo de aburridos –comento Utau iniciando su andar, por el mismo lugar por el que había venido.

-¿A dónde vas? –cuestiono Amu curiosa.

-Sera a donde vamos –corrigió Utau –Tú vienes conmigo.

.

.

.

Amu observo desconcertada la mansión de Utau, un lugar exagerado para tan solo las personas que habitaban en ella. Utau le había comentado que ahí solo vivían ella, su hermano y otra persona que por el momento no se encontraba.

-¿Por qué tengo que vivir contigo, precisamente? –pregunto Amu soltando un suspiro.

-Porque yo me ofrecí a cuidarte –respondió la rubia, ingresando a la mansión.

Amu entro detrás de ella, topándose con un par de ojos azul zafiro, que la observaban detenidamente.

-¿Quién es ella Utau? –cuestiono aquel joven de belleza extraordinaria, cabellos azules y ojos de igual color, piel blanquecina y bien formado.

-Ella es Hinamori Amu, y por un tiempo vivirá aquí –contesto Utau sonriente –El es Ikuto, mi hermano mayor –los presento

Amu hizo una ligera reverencia, observando con detenimiento a Ikuto. Algo le parecía familiar en ese chico, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte –musito Amu de forma fría.

Ikuto asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin decir nada mas, observando como Utau la guiaba a la que sería su habitación.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué se quedara aquí? –pregunto Ikuto cuando Utau bajo las escaleras, luego de haber dejado a Amu en su habitación.

-Porque es mi casa, y porque así puedo protegerla de _ellos _–contesto serena

-¿Ella es una agente de Chronos? –cuestiono Ikuto desconcertado.

Utau asintió levemente con la cabeza, sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

-Sí, para su desgracia. No sé qué es lo que está haciendo ella en Chronos, pero no es por su propia voluntad que ella este ahí –explico Utau –Algo sucedió, estoy segura…

Amu sonrió divertida, escuchando la conversación sin que ellos lo notaran. Aunque Utau estaba en lo cierto, no podía hacer nada para evitar ser usada por Chronos, _no aun_.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 1: La ciudad

Capitulo 1

La ciudad

.

.

.

Hinamori Amu despertó encandilada por la luz solar que entraba por su ventana, sus ojos ambarinos parpadearon un par de veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luminosa habitación que Utau le había proporcionado.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto al aire, tanteando con su mano en la mesita de noche en busca del despertador.

-Las diez de la mañana –contesto una voz femenina a su lado, la que reconoció como la de Utau.

-Vaya –susurro aun adormilada, sentándose a duras penas en la cama, tallando su ojo izquierdo con su mano.

-Que escena tan tierna –se burlo Utau, sonriendo enternecida. –Pareces una niña pequeña –musito tirando una de las mejillas de la joven.

Amu bufo molesta, apartando la mano de Utau, sobándose su mejilla enrojecida.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? –pregunto Amu, observando con interés el rostro de Utau que de pronto se torno enrojecido.

-¡Ah!, es que pues… ¿Quieres acompañarme a la ciudad? –pregunto avergonzada –Es que mi hermano no puede y no quiero ir sola y, y…

-Sí, está bien –sonrió la joven divertida, observando como Utau la miraba con brillitos en los ojos, emocionada.

-Te espero abajo –anuncio la rubia, mientras salía corriendo cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Amu se quedo sola, sentada en la cama, recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Nunca cambiara –suspiro la peli rosa, aventando las cobijas a un lado.

.

.

.

Utau se sentó en el sillón de la sala frente a Ikuto, quien la observo curioso, no era del todo usual ver a su hermana tan emocionada y alegre.

-¿Qué te traes ahora? –cuestiono el peli azul dejando a un lado el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Utau pareció confundida con la pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Utau sin entender del todo.

Ikuto la señalo, con una mirada seria.

-Estas muy alegre y vistes como antes –comento

Utau se observo, traía puesta una blusa rosa pálido, con una falda blanca y unas zapatillas rosas, su cabello lo traía recogido en sus usuales dos coletas altas, adornadas por unos moños rosas.

-¿Cómo antes? –musito despacio, sonriendo entristecida. –No me había percatado de eso…

Ikuto frunció el ceño levemente.

-Parece que esa niña te anima –comento Ikuto despreocupado –Supongo que no es del todo malo que ella esté aquí –dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga –pronuncio Utau, observando como Ikuto estuvo a punto de decir algo más.

-Estoy lista, Utau –hablo la característica voz de Hinamori Amu. Ikuto la miro de arriba abajo, ella llevaba puesta una blusa de manga corta celeste, con un pantalón de mezclilla y unas zapatillas de pulsera celestes. Su largo cabello rosa, lo traía recogido en una coleta muy alta.

-¡Qué guapa estas! –chillo Utau abrazándola. Amu sonrío apenada.

-Gracias, supongo –murmuro, sintiendo la mirada de Ikuto sobre ella.

.

.

.

Utau caminaba por delante de ella, a paso alegre y animado, mientras que Amu caminaba despacio y calmada.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto Amu aburrida, observando con indecisión al chico peli azul que caminaba a su lado.

Utau se detuvo instintivamente, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Ikuto observo a la amiga de su hermana, quien se había cruzado de brazos y sonreía burlona.

-¿No habías pensado en eso, verdad? –musito llevándose una mano al rostro.

-La verdad es que no, solamente quería salir un rato –sonrió la rubia apenada, observando cómo Amu soltaba un suspiro.

-Tú nunca cambiaras, ¿cierto? –murmuro la peli rosa.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti, Amu –pronuncio Utau con cautela, temiendo que ese último comentario enfadara a su amiga.

La peli rosa asintió levemente, no podía negar que ella tenía razón respecto a eso.

-Supongo que no sería sincera si intentara negártelo –dijo seria –No ha sido sencillo –termino por sonreír.

Ikuto sintió cierta curiosidad por ella, no era normal que alguien aceptara tan normalmente que la vida la ha cambiado, sinceramente, Utau también mentiría si dijera que no ha cambiado.

-Que misteriosa –gruño Utau –Me imagino lo difícil que fue, no sé porque ni las razones, pero seguro que sencillo nunca ha sido –dijo jugueteando con su cabello –Si algún día me lo quieres decir, ten la seguridad de que te escuchare –añadió.

Ikuto parecía sorprendido, lo había tomado por sorpresa lo dicho por Utau, tal parecía que había acertado, esa niña era importante para su hermana.

-Espero nunca tener que hacerlo –musito Amu, poniéndose repentinamente triste.

.

.

.

Cansancio, eso era lo que Tsukiyomi Ikuto sentía. Le parecía asombroso el hecho de cómo su hermana podía caminar, caminar y caminar entre el gentío del centro comercial sin mostrar cansancio.

-Ahora voy a esa tienda –aviso muy alegre. Amu soltó un gruñido negando con la cabeza.

-Yo me quedo a esperarte aquí afuera –dijo Amu, soltando las bolsas de compra de Utau en una banca.

-Yo la secundo –se apresuro a contestar Ikuto ante la mirada fulminante de Utau.

-Está bien, ya regreso –dicho esto, la rubia ingreso en una tienda de ropa, mientras Amu se sentaba en la banca junto a Ikuto.

-Nunca se cansa –comento el peli azul, mientras Amu asentía con la cabeza.

-La realidad es que no. En una ocasión duro siete horas y media en un centro comercial de París, compro un millón de cosas, que al final no uso ni la mitad –conto la joven recordando semejante tortura.

-¿Siete horas? –pregunto Ikuto sorprendido. Sabía que su hermana era amante de las compras, pero nunca había oído de nadie que la acompañara durante todo su recorrido.

-Sí, fue muy exhaustivo. Utau al final me regalo la mitad de todo lo que compro –suspiro la joven divertida al recordar el día. –Todo porque no reviso la talla de la ropa –río alegre.

Ikuto la observo de reojo, sintiendo una extraña alegría al escucharla reír. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible, sin que él se diera cuenta.

.

.

.

La noche había llegado ya a la ciudad y un grupo de jóvenes ingresaban en la enorme mansión, bastante exhaustos.

-¡Fue un día muy provechoso! –exclamo Utau animada, ante la mirada fulminante de su hermano.

-Si Utau, porque vaciaste como treinta tiendas –dijo Amu sarcásticamente, dirigiéndose a las escaleras –Me voy a mi habitación, que descansen –musito la joven con una mirada seria.

Ambos hermanos asintieron, viéndola subir. Amu por su parte se apresuro a llegar a su habitación, sentándose en la blanda cama.

Tal como esperaba, en la almohada había un sobre color morado, con un símbolo que reconoció al instante.

-Que impacientes –gruño molesta, tomando con fastidio el papel.

Dentro del sobre venían varios papeles, y una carta.

_Hinamori Amu:_

_Estos son los documentos necesarios para la misión. _

_Con todo el respeto, esperamos sepa que el éxito es muy importante._

_Le damos el tiempo que usted necesite para completarla y un recordatorio que es importante que se inicie lo más pronto posible._

_Se le desea mucha suerte._

_Atte: Chronos._

-¿Pero qué prisa tienen? –murmuro enojada, tomando las hojas. Sus ojos se abrieron con desdén, mirando asombrada la información, releyéndolas una y otra vez. –Así que…de esto trataba –susurro sonriendo de medio lado.

.

.

.

-¿Está del todo seguro? –pregunto una mujer de estatura alta, de complexión delgada y facciones delicadas, de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes.

-Por supuesto, Shizuku –murmuro un hombre oculto entre las sombras de la habitación, observando el rostro inexpresivo de su acompañante.

-Si usted lo dice –pronuncio la mujer, saliendo de la habitación. Sus ojos verdes observaron con preocupación la fotografía de Amu colgada frente a la puerta de la oficina. –Ten cuidado, Amu-chan –dijo consternada, alejándose a paso rápido del lugar.

Dentro, el hombre sonreía con diversión.

-Apenas estamos comenzando, Amu –murmuro –Espero obtener buenos resultados…-sonrió sádico.

.

.

.

-No planeo hacerlo –tranquilizo la joven a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

_-Si no lo haces acabara en problemas y lo sabes –_musito una voz ahogada.

Amu tomo aire despacio, dejándolo salir bruscamente.

-Lo sé, pero esto es algo demente –repuso la muchacha observando los papeles sobre la cama.

_-Sí, tienes que ser cuidadosa –_susurro

Amu asintió, un par de veces.

-Tengo que colgar, hablamos después –dicho esto, Amu cortó la llamada. Sus ojos ambarinos miraron preocupada las hojas. –Esta va a ser peor de lo que imaginábamos, Shizu-chan –murmuro dejando el celular a un lado.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos, gracias por leer!

A todas las personas que comentaron, se los agradezco mucho.

Nos leemos en la próxima, espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


	3. Chapter 2: Tanto como una misión

Capitulo 2

Tanto como una misión

.

.

.

-Ya han pasado tres días –la voz de Utau resonó por todo el lugar, preocupada. Sus ojos violáceos recorrieron la superficie de la habitación. -¿Y si le paso algo...?

-¿Y eso que más da? –la voz fastidiada de Ikuto la saco de sus raros pensamientos. –Ella dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver…

-¡Eso es lo que me preocupa! –Pronuncio frustrada –Cuando ella dice eso suele ser por…-su voz se quebró –La última vez que me dijo eso no la vi por seis meses –corrigió, al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de mencionar algo indebido. Ikuto enarco una ceja, había sido consciente del repentino cambio en lo que Utau estaba diciendo.

-Déjala, tal vez es solo algo pasajero –tranquilizo el peli azul, fastidiado.

Utau bufo molesta, ignorando lo que el joven le decía. Sus pensamientos solo iban y venían en lo que Hinamori Amu pudiese estar haciendo.

Por la puerta abierta, ingreso una joven de estatura media, de largos y ondulados cabellos entre rubios y mieles, de grandes ojos de la misma tonalidad y piel blanquecina. Era preciosa, como una muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Qué te traes ahora, Utau? –pregunto la joven, llamando la atención de la rubia.

-¡Rima! –saludo Ikuto con la mano, mientras que Utau la observaba con cierto interés.

-¿Por qué me ves de esa forma, Utau? –pregunto la muchacha a la defensiva. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo la mirada de su amiga.

-¡Tu vendrás conmigo! –chillo –Y tu también Ikuto –ordeno, saliendo con Rima tras de sí. Los ojos de la chica observaron al peli azul, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea –murmuro, saliendo tras su hermana.

.

.

.

Hinamori Amu soltó un largo suspiro, cansada. Sus ojos ambarinos observaron adolorida toda la habitación, mientras sentía el dolor punzante en el brazo y la pierna.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto una voz masculina a su lado, claramente preocupado.

Amu sonrío forzadamente, llevándose la mano al lugar en el que una herida surcaba casi todo el brazo izquierdo.

-Bien, supongo. Pudo haber sido mucho peor –murmuro recargando su espalda cuidadosamente en la almohada, contra la pared.

Takuto frunció el ceño, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo a causa de las heridas. Aquella misión extra había estado de más.

La puerta tras ellos se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una enfermera de unos cincuenta años, quien en sus manos traía unas cuantas pastillas.

-Son para el dolor –menciono ante la mirada confusa de su paciente.

-Muchas gracias, me hacían falta –dijo, aceptando de buena gana el vaso y las píldoras. La enfermera sonrío amablemente, saliendo del lugar.

-Me imagino que te duele mucho al aceptar tan bien las pastillas –comento Takuto –Con eso de que odias los hospitales…

-Entre más rápido me alivie, más rápido me largo de aquí –musito molesta –Y bien, ¿para que eran esos documentos que tuve que ir a recoger?

Takuto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. No quería preocupar más a su pequeña Amu.

-Nada, es algo que la central necesitaba –respondió –Por ahora descansa, pronto tendrás que iniciar con la misión original…

Amu suspiro, observando sus manos.

-No quiero cumplirla –murmuro –No es algo que yo haya hecho antes –la mirada de Takuto se mostro sorprendida –Yo no soy una buscadora…

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes la misión de una buscadora? –pregunto alterado, mientras Amu asentía ligeramente, comenzando a quedarse dormida.

Takuto apretó las manos en puños, furioso. La central estaba jugando con Amu y eso lo acababa de comprobar.

-Esos malditos…-gruño, observando cómo Amu comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

Utau parecía asombrada, con los ojos muy abiertos. La joven soltó una que otra maldición, dejando pasar a Ichinose Takuto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres en mi casa, Ichinose? –siseo Utau, muy a la defensiva.

-No vine a iniciar una pelea. Vengo por Amu –repuso –Esta en el hospital –añadió.

Utau le miro muy asustada, acercándose repentinamente a él.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso? –Cuestiono alterada -¿En qué hospital?

Takuto frunció el ceño, frustrado.

-La moverán a uno privado, porque la enfermería de Chronos no tenía suficiente material para tratarla, porque sé que no quieres ir a ese lugar. Pasado mañana la moverán al hospital privado de esta ciudad, ve a verla –pronuncio cansado –Por cierto, si ella quiere, ella te lo dirá –añadió.

Utau asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, preocupada. Ella observo como Takuto se alejaba por la puerta, dejándola sola, con Ikuto y Rima quienes bajaban las escaleras.

-¿De qué viene esa carita? –pregunto Rima burlona.

-Ella está en el hospital, Ikuto –contesto la rubia, soltando un suspiro dolido. Rima parpadeo confundida, perdida en la conversación.

-¿En verdad?, ¿Cómo esta? –pregunto el chico ligeramente preocupado.

-No lo sé. Debió estar muy mal si Takuto vino hasta acá solo para avisarme –susurro –Me dijo que mañana iba a estar en el hospital privado de la ciudad –dijo, mientras que Rima, mas confundida, se debatía entre preguntar o no.

.

.

.

-¡¿Por qué demonios le diste una misión de buscadora?!-el grito de Ichinose Takuto resonó por todo el pasillo, acompañado de un sonoro golpe al escritorio de Matsunai Natsuki, mano derecha del líder de Chronos.

La mujer de aproximadamente veintidós años, alta, delgada y de cabellos negros con ojos mieles, sonrió con maldad.

-¡Oh, Vaya! –Exclamo fingidamente –No sabía que algo tan horrible había sucedido. Que una investigadora y exterminadora tenga la misión que un buscador debe de tener, es un error muy grande –musito fingiendo una cara de pena y horror.

Takuto apretó las manos en puños, furioso.

-¡No te hagas la inocente, Matsunai! –Grito de nuevo, sobresaltando a la mujer de cabellos negros –Se que esto es obra de Chronos, pero escúchame bien, no voy a dejar que hagan lo que les venga en gana, si es necesario, incluso me saldré de Chronos.

-¿Traición? –pregunto Natsuki frunciendo el ceño, claramente asombrada.

-Si lo quieres ver de ese modo, entonces sí. –Respondió –Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Nai-chan – ante aquel apodo, Matsunai sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Ya lárgate –ordeno, dando media vuelta, ocultando su rostro de Takuto.

-Claro, Nai-chan –repitió, para luego alejarse a paso lento.

.

.

.

-¡Amu! –chillo Utau emocionada de poder ver a su amiga de cabellos rosas. La joven levanto la mirada asustada ante tremendo grito, calmándose al sentir los brazos de su rubia amiga rodeándola.

-Hola Utau –dijo calmada, palmeando el hombro de su amiga, quien se separo para verla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. En el brazo izquierdo, una venda blanca cubría casi todo el largo, hasta un poco más arriba del codo, su cuello tenía unas cuantas gazas y su rostro varias curitas con gazas cubriendo las heridas.

-Vaya, ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto Ikuto ingresando a la habitación, acompañado de Rima. La chica de cabellos mieles observo con cautela a Amu, quien sonreía algo apenada.

-Nada, solo un pequeño accidente –pronuncio fingiendo que estaba bien, que no dolía.

-¿Segura? –la voz de Rima llamo la atención de la peli rosa, quien la observo con sorpresa.

-Sí, mucho gusto soy Hinamori Amu –se presento la ambarina, sonriendo ligeramente. Rima asintió un poco con la cabeza.

-Yo soy Mashiro Rima, un placer –susurro sin expresión alguna en su rostro, solamente le extendió una mano a Amu –Y soy de la organización de "Las lunas de plata" –una sonrisa algo extraña se formo en su rostro, mientras que Ikuto le miraba sorprendido, era bastante inusual que Rima mencionara la organización a la que pertenecía.

Amu sonrió entonces, algo forzada.

-¿Las lunas de plata, eh? –Gruño –Yo pertenezco a Chronos –su rostro se torno serio, al mencionar ese lugar.

-Lo sé, la niña prodigio de Chronos ¿no? –Amu soltó un largo suspiro, poniendo su espalda tensa, rígida.

-No sé si prodigio, pero sí de Chronos, para mi mala suerte –aquello último lo dijo bastante bajo, provocando que Utau intentara acercar su mano.

-Pareces bastante malhumorada al mencionarlo, ¿Es que acaso odias estar ahí? –aquella pregunta provoco un sobresalto en ambos hermanos, sin embargo, Amu permanecía quieta y silenciosa. -¿Odias las misiones?

-Si supieras –soltó en un suspiro. Dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, recordando que tan solo hacia unos momentos, Matsunai Natsuki había hecho una pequeña visita, a saber si alentadora.

"_-¿No quieres hacerlo? –aquella pregunta la había sacado de sus pensamientos._

_-No. No quiero, pero debo hacerlo, por lo menos es lo que el reglamento de Chronos indica –repuso Amu ante la pregunta de Natsuki._

_-Tanto como una misión, Amu. Una más, una menos. El hecho de que sea una misión de tipo buscador, solo lo hace más interesante, ¿no? –sonrió –Tanto como una misión –repitió, saliendo del lugar."_

-Tanto como una misión –murmuro, recordando las palabras que la misma Matsunai le había dicho.

-Hay de misiones a misiones –ataco Rima

Amu giro un poco su rostro, para poder observar la mirada desconfiada y cautelosa de Rima.

-Tú los has dicho. Mas sin embargo, una más o una menos no hace la diferencia –aquello sorprendió a Utau, eso era algo que Natsuki solía decir muy frecuentemente. 

-Amu –susurro Utau.

Ikuto parecía bastante serio, la forma de hablar de Amu le causaba un dolor en el pecho, como su supiera que ella hablaba de una forma demasiado melancólica, dolida, resignada.

-Las organizaciones tienen sus propias y únicas maneras de entrenar a su gente, así que no me extraña que hables así –la voz de Rima comenzaba a sonar cada vez más a un ataque –Vaya a saber la forma en que te entrenaron a ti…

-No me entrene en Chronos –repuso Amu fastidiada –Además, no es de tu incumbencia lo que me haya pasado o me deje de pasar. Cuando yo termine lo que vine a hacer aquí, yo me iré de vuelta a la central –musito cuidadosa –Y no me tendrás que volver a ver…

-No me caíste mal, al contrario, es solo que me parece raro que una agente de Chronos no esté satisfecha con su organización, dado que hay muy pocas como tu –dijo Rima, sonriéndole por primera vez a Amu.

Mashiro Rima de sobra sabia lo corrupta que podía llegar a ser Chronos en dado momento, por eso le preocupaba el hecho de que Amu estuviera en ese sitio.

-¿De qué viene eso? –pregunto la Hinamori.

-Chronos es corrupta y tu eres demasiada luz para tanta oscuridad –dijo la pequeña rubia seria –Por eso me cercioraba que tanto te gustaba estar en Chronos…

Amu soltó una carcajada.

-Si supieras el enorme esfuerzo que hago por no sentirme incomoda en ese lugar, sinceramente, lo odio. Es por ciertas razones personales que yo entre ahí –repuso la ambarina –En verdad espero que podamos ser amigas –sonrió la joven.

.

.

.

Rima suspiro, había pasado un enorme miedo. Había temido que la mejor amiga de Utau estuviese muy enredada en los hilos de la telaraña que Chronos formaba en cada agente, comprendía muy bien porque Utau quería tanto salvarla, ella era la luz que podía desaparecer a Chronos.

-Su espíritu es muy limpio y fuerte. Puedo casi asegurarte que el líder de Chronos tiene la total intención de corromperla –repuso la joven, parada frente a un muchacho de aspecto afeminado, de cabellos rubios y ojos carmín.

-¿Es tan importante? –pregunto el rubio, al que le pertenecía el nombre de Hotori Tadase.

-Me imagino que si, siente un profundo rencor hacia ellos y aun y con eso, su alma es limpia –aquello sorprendió a Tadase, quien se llevo una mano al mentón.

-¿Sabes qué tipo de misión tiene? –cuestiono el joven a Utau, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No. Cuando le pregunte ella me dijo que era una muy peligrosa e importante –recordó preocupada –Ahora solamente dice que es "Tanto como una misión"

-Habrá que estar alertas y protegerla –pronuncio Rima, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por cierto, recibí una carta de Kukai –recordó Ikuto de pronto –Mañana regresa a la ciudad…

Utau sonrió muy animada, su mejor amiga y Kukai estaban con ella de nuevo. Esa era una gran alegría, esperaría a Kukai mañana en el aeropuerto.

.

.

.

Continuara….

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos!

Por fin termino este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

A aquellos que me mandaron review (y **Akemi), **se los agradezco mucho y espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato


	4. Chapter 3: Souma Kukai

Capitulo 3

Souma Kukai

.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a salir por entre las nubes, iluminando cada esquina, despejando las sombras de la noche.

-Yo iré –de nuevo aquella respuesta. Takuto comenzaba a desesperarse, no lograba convencer a Hinamori Amu y el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

-¡Déjame ir a mí! –grito Takuto, provocando que Amu frunciera el ceño, molesta.

-Esto es algo que yo debo hacer, como agente de Chronos –musito Amu, apartando un mechón de su cabello. Takuto se cruzo de brazos, tratando de comprender las razones de Amu. Era muy cierto que la misión le había sido asignada a ella, que la única capaz de cumplir con ciertos requisitos era ella, ¡Pero aquello era ridículo!

-Esto es una misión extra –trato de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo -¡Y tu ya tienes una, no, seis! –su enfado exploto al recordar la sonrisa ladina de Natsuki, cuando le entrego el sobre.

Amu suspiro, reconocía que en esta ocasión Matsunai se había pasado un poco de la raya, pero aparte de eso, Takuto no tenía la obligación de ir a hablar con ella.

-Yo iré –repitió, sonriendo de una forma que provoco que Takuto se calmara casi al instante.

-¿Pero tendrás cuidado? –pregunto preocupado, observando cómo Amu asentía ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Tendré cuidado, lo prometo –dijo Amu, levantándose de la cama, sintiéndose algo molesta con Natsuki.

.

.

.

Y allí se encontraba. Parada frente a la imponente estructura que conformaba a la sede de Chronos. Un edificio de aproximadamente nueve pisos, cada uno dedicado a una diferente labor, su antigüedad era extrema y su belleza también. Sus paredes eran blancas, mientras que el techo, en forma tradicional china, rojo, realzaba la belleza del pulcro blanco.

Un inmenso muro de piedra le rodeaba, con un montón de estatuas en cada esquina, ocultando lo que había en el interior.

Sus pasos resonaron en el camino de piedra antigua, causándole una sensación incomoda, su andar se detuvo cuando se encontró en los jardines delanteros. Una preciosa variedad de flores podían observarse, acompañadas de grandísimos arboles y un estanque, cubierto de algunas hojas. El camino empedrado seguía, hasta la entrada principal, una puerta de madera muy antigua, con un ventanal inmenso característico de Chronos.

Sus ojos ambarinos recorrieron con rencor cada lugar y cada objeto, mientras sus piernas seguían el camino ya bien memorizado.

El frio la golpeo al abrir la puerta, no era de extrañar, la sede de Chronos guardaba en su interior una frialdad terrorífica.

-Bienvenida Amu –la usual voz frívola de Natsuki la tomo por sorpresa, y parecía ser que su visita también había desconcertado a la hermosa mujer. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ah, Natsuki. Justo a quien quería ver –una sonrisa ladina ocupo los labios de Amu, quien se sentó en los sillones de cuero negro de la entrada. –Es hora de que ajuste algunas cuentas contigo –Natsuki sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal al notar la mirada iracunda de Hinamori Amu, estaba segura de algo, ella estaba algo más que furiosa.

.

.

.

Utau sintió como Souma Kukai la dejaba de nuevo en el piso, aun sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Lograba sentir la respiración del chico en su cuello, causándole un severo sonrojo.

-¡Me da gusto verte, Utau! –dijo Kukai en cuanto se separo de ella, sonriendo como solía hacerlo. Utau no pudo más que mirarlo, sus ojos verdes jade la miraban con alegría, su cabello castaño se movía con el viento y su piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, olía a naranja.

-A mi también, Kukai –repuso Utau, tratando de sonar calmada, tranquila. –Vámonos, todos te quieren ver –sonrió muy feliz, jalando su mano izquierda.

-Ya voy, ya voy –musito Kukai muy alegre, dejándose arrastrar.

.

.

.

Ikuto le sonrió divertido a Kukai, quien se encontraba sentado alrededor de todos sus amigos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Utau? –pregunto el castaño curioso, al notar la inquietud en el rostro de la rubia y sus constantes desapariciones del lugar con el teléfono en la mano. Ikuto se encogió de hombros.

-Su mejor amiga esta en el hospital –hablo Rima, captando la atención de su amigo.

-¿No eres tu su mejor amiga? –pregunto el joven interesado en el tema. Según el recordaba, Utau le había dicho que tenía una amiga muy querida lejos, mas sin embargo el pensaba que Rima era la mejor amiga de la menor de los Tsukiyomi.

-No. –Musito la pequeña rubia seria –En realidad me preocupa esto de su mejor amiga –añadió aprovechando el hecho de Utau se había desaparecido de nuevo.

-¿Y eso porque? –Kukai estaba cada vez más interesado en lo que Rima le decía, una extraña sensación de curiosidad le recorría la espalda. Y antes de nadie pudiera decir nada, Utau ingreso en la sala corriendo, pálida como una hoja.

-¡Ella está en la sede de Chronos! –grito a Ikuto, quien sorprendido se levanto del sillón. El desconcierto estaba pintado en el rostro de todos los presentes, mientras que Rima sonreía de una manera torcida a Kukai.

-Porque ella es una agente de Chronos –pronuncio, ante la asombrada mirada de su amigo.

-¿Qué?...

.

.

.

Hinamori Amu sentía la tensión que había en aquella oficina, las sombras le daban un aspecto todavía peor y la sonrisa de Ushiromiya Yahiro no la ayudaba a calmarse en lo más mínimo.

-Así que…-la voz de Yahiro, jefe actual de Chronos, un joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años de edad, de cabellos castaños pálido, de ojos grises como los de un gato acechante y sonrisa torcida, siempre atentó.

-¿Así que, qué? –cuestiono Amu fastidiada, sentándose de mala gana en la silla frente a Yahiro.

-Nada. Solo preguntando –sonrió de nuevo, falsamente alegre –Es solo que tu rostro luce furioso, querida –repuso al notar la mueca desdeñosa de la Hinamori.

-¿No me digas? –dijo, sarcástica y muy molesta. –Ni lo había notado –sonrió irónica. Yahiro se levanto de la silla de terciopelo azul rey, parándose a un lado de la silla en donde se encontraba Amu, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Me dirás porque tan molesta, Amu? –pregunto en un tono serio, notando el sobresalto en la peli rosa. La joven se alejo de Yahiro lo más que pudo, quedando casi estampada en la puerta de salida.

-No y no me molestes más –gruño Amu, dirigiéndose a la puerta –Ya no soporto ni un minuto más –advirtió dejando solo a Yahiro.

Amu se recargo en la pared, fuera de la oficina. Su respiración se entrecortaba y sentía el frio recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, odiaba, detestaba tener que entrar a la oficina de Yahiro y más aun estar a solas con él.

-Vaya que tienes un mal aspecto –aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos y la reconoció como la de Takuto, quien se acercaba a ella con un bote de jugo de naranja y unas galletas. –Toma –musito el chico lanzándole ambas cosas –Es hora de volver, ya me contaras lo que quieras en el avión –le sonrió amable.

-Gracias –murmuro la peli rosa, abriendo el jugo y llevándose la botella a los labios. –Ya quiero irme y olvidarme de esto –pronuncio cautelosa –Quisiera ver sus caras cuando reciban eso –sonrió cínica, caminando a un lado de Takuto, quien la observo confundido.

.

.

.

-Cálmate Utau –pidió Ikuto por decima vez en esa media hora, inútilmente claro, porque la rubia no podía más que pensar en lo que pudiese estar haciendo Amu en Chronos.

-Es normal que este ahí, digo, después de todo ella es una agente de ese lugar ¿no? –pronuncio Tadase, sentado a un lado de Utau.

-Ella odia Chronos –repuso Utau levantándose del sillón –Por eso me preocupa…-musito en un tono bajo.

Kukai se llevo una mano al mentón, meditando lo que Utau acababa de decir. Había algo que le causaba inquietud.

-¿Cómo se llama? –fue la pregunta que hizo.

-Hinamori Amu –respondió Ikuto en lugar de Utau, ya que la rubia había salido corriendo a la puerta principal.

-Mande –Ikuto volvió el rostro, encontrándose de frente con la peli rosa, quien venía acompañada de Utau y Takuto.

Amu observo entonces a Takuto, entregándole algo que nadie fue capaz de saber lo que era, dado que se encontraba envuelto en una tela celeste, pero era un largo objeto.

-¿Me lo das, porque? –pregunto Takuto desconcertado.

-Lo sabrás dentro de algunos días, es una copia, el mío lo llevo siempre conmigo –explico ante la mueco curiosa de todos, Kukai no podía despegar su vista de Amu y la joven, que acababa de voltear, no pudo creer lo que veía.

-Kukai –murmuro anonada, sintiéndose de pronto paralizada.

Utau los observo a ambos, sin entender lo que sucedía del todo.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

¡Por fin acabe el capitulo!~

Espero les haya gustado, y espero no haber tardado mucho en publicarlo, en fin.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron review, se los agradezco mucho.

Espero estén todos bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


	5. Chapter 4:Inesperado, el inicio del plan

Capitulo 4

Inesperado, el inicio del plan.

.

.

.

Souma Kukai parecía bastante confundido, asombrado, feliz y a la vez melancólico. Hinamori Amu no cabía en la sorpresa que se acababa de llevar.

-Bueno, es una sorpresa verte por aquí, Souma-san –pronuncio Takuto con un dejo de diversión en la voz.

-Lo que me temía –musito Kukai sin apartar la vista del rostro serio de Amu –Estás en Chronos –ante la aclaración, Rima asintió un par de veces y Amu simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Y tu estas ahora con otra de las organizaciones, ¿no? –aquella respuesta saco de sus cavilaciones a Kukai, quien sorprendido la observo seriamente.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Amu? –la peli rosa sonrío, llevándose una mano a la cadera despreocupadamente.

-Yahiro no para de decírselo a todo mundo –respondió Takuto en su lugar, parándose a un lado de Amu, quien simplemente asintió.

-Takuto, me sorprende que ahora seas tan amable con la pequeña Amu –aquel comentario provoco en Takuto un sobresalto.

-En todo caso, no pensé que te vería tan pronto. Ya han pasado varios años –comento Amu, acercándose a Utau, quien observaba todo en silencio, sin encontrar el principio o fin de la conversación. –Utau, me venía a despedir de ti, me voy a ir –ante aquello, Utau la observo bastante confundida.

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono preocupada -¿Paso algo en la sede?

Amu cruzo una mirada cómplice con Takuto, sonriendo cual gato travieso.

-No, nada en realidad –su tono de voz se torno divertido y burlón. –Solo cosas –sonrío

-¿Qué te traes entre manos? –pregunto la rubia, observándola atentamente.

-Ya verás –musito, dando media vuelta –Hasta luego, Utau, Kukai, chicos –dijo, retirándose con Takuto tras ella.

Kukai frunció el ceño, sintiendo a su vez la mirada penetrante de sus amigos sobre él.

-¿Qué fue esa escena, Kukai? –pregunto Ikuto un tanto molesto, le sacaba de quicio el solo pensar el tipo de relación que podía estar Kukai llevando con Amu.

El castaño sobresaltado, sonrío apenado.

-No es algo que deba decir, lo lamento chicos –el joven cabizbajo observo de nuevo el lugar por el que Amu se había ido, tentado a seguirla.

.

.

.

-¿Estás segura, Amu? –aquella pregunta la desencajo por completo. –Digo, no tienes en donde vivir y este lugar era algo así como tu hogar, ¿no?

Amu asintió pensativa un par de veces.

-Sí, pero en esa mansión vive Kukai también. Lo note porque todas sus maletas estaban ahí, eso no sería bueno, vivir en el mismo lugar –ella sonrío ampliamente.

Takuto asintió dándole la razón, no era buena idea que ellos _volvieran _a vivir juntos.

-Además, Utau me dijo que dentro de unos días alguien más llegaría para vivir en ese lugar y si mi intuición no me falla, creo saber de quién se trata. –un largo suspiro abandono sus labios, mientras continuaba caminando tranquila y despreocupada.

El viento soplo furiosamente, trayendo consigo el aroma que se percibe en días lluviosos y el aroma a tierra mojada.

-¿De quién hablas? –cuestiono Takuto profundamente curioso, mientras que Amu volvía un poco el rostro hacia él.

-No le conoces y es mejor que no lo hagas –susurro la joven con el ceño fruncido. La velocidad de sus pasos se redujo al estar frente al parque en el que inicialmente estuvo al llegar a la ciudad.

-¿A dónde iras?, tu y yo sabemos que es mejor que Yahiro no sepa en donde estas –dijo Takuto pensando.

Amu soltó un largo suspiro, lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba por completo volviéndola loca.

-Tengo el lugar perfecto –sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente, retomando la cordura.

.

.

.

Kukai observo atento el rostro molesto de Utau, sintiendo a su vez como la de Ikuto le taladraba la espalda.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Amu? –pregunto Rima por decima vez desde que la peli rosa se había ido sin dar explicaciones.

-Como les he estado repitiendo desde hace un buen rato, eso es algo que no les voy a decir –gruño el castaño fastidiado.

-Eso es sospechoso –musito Ikuto sentado en el sillón detrás de Kukai.

-Sospechosa es tu actitud, Ikuto –enfatizo el joven sonriendo de medio lado. -¿De qué viene tanta molestia?

-No se dé que hablas –dijo el peli azul, volteando el rostro un poco para evitar la mirada acusadora de su hermana.

-Ahora que Kukai lo menciona, es cierto –hablo Rima llamando la atención de todos –Tu particular interés en ella es bastante llamativo –sonrió la rubia ligeramente emocionada.

Ahora, fue el turno de Ikuto de sentir la mirada fulminante de Souma Kukai sobre él.

-No te acerques a ella, Ikuto –el tono sombrío del que usualmente era alegre, desconcertó a todos los presentes –No quiero que la hagas llorar –susurro muy por lo bajo –La quiero ver siempre sonriente –comento mas para sí, ignorando por demás a sus amigos.

Kukai suspiro intranquilo, observando constantemente la puerta por la que Amu se había ido acompañada de Ichinose Takuto, sus piernas inconscientemente siguieron el camino a las escaleras, fastidiado de tantas preguntas.

-Por cierto, Nagihiko dijo que no tardaría en llegar –anuncio, antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Tadase asintió recordando que varias horas antes había recibido un par de mensajes de su amigo de cabellos purpuras.

-Llega dentro de dos o tres días mas –informo el rubio de apariencia afeminada –Menciono algo sobre unos asuntos pendientes o algo así.

-Parece que esta vez estaremos todos –hablo Kairi, con un sobre entre sus manos. –Esto es lo que me pediste Utau-san –el muchacho le extendió el sobre con un movimiento rápido.

-¡Oh, gracias! –exclamo la rubia recordando que le había pedido cierta información. –Eres muy amable…

Mientras tanto, Kukai en su habitación cerró la puerta sigilosamente, dejándose caer hasta el piso con la espalda recargada en la puerta.

-¿Por qué Amu…? –Cuestiono al viento, fingiendo que Amu podía oírle, que como antes, ellos siempre estarían juntos -¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? –sus pensamientos solo giraban en torno a aquel día.

No podía evitar pensar que el mundo de Amu era una tormenta, una destructiva, peligrosa y mortal tormenta, siempre lloviendo sin ningún tipo de luz, sin el sol.

-Tengo que ayudarla –varias lagrimas resbalaron hasta el suelo –A como dé lugar…

.

.

.

Hinamori Amu frunció profundamente el ceño, observando con cierto asco las miles de telarañas que colgaban de las esquinas de aquella casa.

-Esto esta asqueroso –gruño dando varios pasos al centro de la sala de estar, viendo con enfado las montañas gigantescas de polvo acumulado en los viejos muebles. La joven paso por la superficie de la mesa de madera un dedo, que al deslizarlo por todo el largo, termino cubierto de polvo mezclado con tierra.

-¿Estás segura de querer vivir aquí? –pregunto Takuto con una expresión parecida a la de ella, mirando fijo el barandal de las escaleras. -¿Qué hay arriba?

Amu sonrió entristecida.

-Mi antigua habitación –recordó, mientras subía los escalones lentamente, llenándose de recuerdos, de viejas risas y viejas alegrías.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera, pintada en un tono blanco, que hacía años había sido pulcro y limpio, pero que ahora estaba sucio y viejo, en letras grandes y en pintura rosa pastel se podía distinguir que la puerta decía "AMU", la joven peli rosa giro el picaporte indecisa, nerviosa.

-Abre ya –apresuro Takuto terminando de empujar la puerta, los ojos de ambos se encontraron con la que en el pasado había sido la habitación de Hinamori Amu. Un lugar ordenado y sorprendentemente limpio. Todo estaba en su sitio, todo estaba pulcro, como si nunca nadie se hubiera ido.

Amu ingreso con paso lento, el aroma del perfume que usaba cuando niña le lleno los pulmones, como si recién se lo hubiera colocado, la ropa de aquel día seguía sobre la cama, bien acomodada y sobre el buro pudo distinguir una canasta con algo parecido a una almohada rosa dentro de ella y sobre esta, cuatro huevos de distintos colores, uno rosa, el otro azul, uno verde y el ultimo, amarillo.

-¿Charas? –musito Takuto asombrado, observando como Amu lentamente acercaba su mano al huevo, delicadamente.

-Están tibios –hablo la peli rosa confundida, por más que intentaba recordar si ella había dejado en aquel lugar cuando niña aquellos objetos, no lograba hacer memoria, además, no entendía cómo es que su habitación seguía intacta y toda la demás casa estaba hecha un desastre.

Una cegadora luz inundo el lugar, provocando que ambos cerraran los ojos y retrocedieran un paso.

-¿Pero qué…?

.

.

.

Ushiromiya Yahiro observo aburrido el papeleo pendiente que Natsuki había dejado sobre su escritorio, hasta que sus ojos dieron con un sobre celeste, con el nombre de Amu escrito en el.

El joven se apresuro a abrirlo, sacando la hoja blanca. Rápido y seguro, Yahiro leyó todo lo que la carta decía, releyéndola una y otra vez, cada vez más furioso.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? –siseo lanzando lejos la hoja, fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué ruido es este? –pregunto un pequeño ser, revoloteando sobre él.

-Esa Amu, eso es lo que es, Yami –rugió Yahiro furioso, observando a su chara con furia contenida.

-¿Qué es ahora? –pregunto Yami, dejándose caer en la cabeza de Yahiro.

-¡Mi querida prodigio renuncio! –grito, observando a Yami, quien sonrió.

-Hay que opacar su luz, eso es todo –una traviesa sonrisa curvo los labios de Yami al decir aquello, se deleitaría corrompiendo a Amu con obscuridad.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es esta luz? –pregunto Amu asustada, aun con el huevo rosáceo entre las manos, observando anonada a un pequeño ser sonriéndole desde el interior.

-¡Hola de nuevo, Amu-chan! –saludo aquel pequeño ser, de cabellos rosas y actitud animada.

-¡¿QUE, QUE?! –chillo la joven horrorizada, escondida ahora, detrás de Takuto, quien miraba asombrado a aquella animada chara.

Lejos de ahí, un grupo de jóvenes observaban asombrados como un hermoso candado comenzaba a emitir un brillo entre rosa y rojo.

-Ella ha despertado –musito un hombre –El Humpty Lock está ansioso –sonrió misterioso. –La está esperando…

.

.

.

Continuara….

Bien, he terminado por fin, lamento la tardanza y espero el cap. les haya gustado.

Agradezco a las gentiles personas que comentan, mas sin embargo, por falta de tiempo solo les digo muchas gracias por comentar y espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Espero todos los demás estén bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


	6. Chapter 5: Guardianes Chara

Capitulo 5

Guardianes Chara

.

.

.

-¡Ya te extrañábamos! –dijo, aquel ser rosa que sobrevolaba sobre Amu y Takuto animadamente. La joven peli rosa se acerco un poco, sin alejarse demasiado de su amigo.

-¿Qué eres tú? –pregunto un tanto temerosa, observando alerta los movimientos que realizaba.

-¿Yo?, ¡Yo soy Ran! –Exclamo alegre –Pero se supone que eso tu ya lo sabes –musito bajando de altura hasta quedar frente a Amu. –Tu deberías recordarlo, después de todo, somos tus guardianes chara –sonrió Ran animada.

Amu parpadeo confusa, no lograba recordar nada de lo que Ran le decía.

-¿Yo ya te conocía? –pregunto ligeramente alterada, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y un profundo vacio abriéndose cada vez más en su corazón.

Ran asintió varias veces, señalando ahora los otros tres huevos de colores.

-Y a ellas también –agrego –Es hora de que comiences a recordar todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotras, Amu-chan –los ojos de Ran observaron a Takuto, regresándola a Amu, quien se dejo caer al piso de rodillas al no lograr recordar del todo, lo único que podía ver era a ella jugando en un parque con un grupo de pequeños seres, similares a Ran.

-¿Qué se supone que debo recordar? –cuestiono en un gemido de dolor, aquella punzada era cada vez peor y un millar de voces se agolparon en su mente y sus oídos. Takuto se acerco a ella preocupado, asustándose cuando Amu cayo inconsciente en sus brazos, con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? –pregunto Takuto a Ran, quien observaba entristecida el rostro de Amu.

-Ella nos olvido a nosotras a causa de su hermana mayor –murmuro –Pero era por su bien, todo fue por su bien –aclaro llorando –Pero el plazo, ya se ha cumplido –sentencio, observando cómo Amu parecía sufrir en sueños. –Claro está que no olvido todo, solo a nosotras…

-¿Pero porque olvido que tenia Charas? –pregunto Takuto confundido.

-Era por su bien, fue para mantener su luz segura –lloriqueo

-¿Su luz? –musito el joven confundido.

.

.

.

Souma Kukai soltó un largo suspiro cansado, frustrado y hambriento. Habían pasado ya dos horas y media de que Tadase se había marchado junto con los demás y él seguía sentado en el suelo, observando atento los ventanales de su habitación.

-Me hubiese gustado verla –comento una voz sobre él.

-Ella no te recuerda, Daichi –menciono el castaño –Como tampoco a Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia –suspiro, escuchando la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente.

-¿Estas furioso? –escucho a Utau preguntar desde la puerta, seguida de Ikuto.

-No. –Respondió sincero –Es solo que quiero que entiendan que no puedo decirles muchas cosas respecto a Amu y a mi –dijo, sentándose en la cama.

-Es comprensible –comento Ikuto sonriente –Parece ser que tienes un pasado con ella y es comprensible que no nos lo quieras contar…

Kukai negó con la cabeza.

-No es que no quiera, no puedo, no aun –aquello confundió a ambos hermanos, quienes se observaron sin entender, pero antes de que nadie dijese nada, una de las ayudantes ingreso corriendo al lugar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Megumi? –cuestiono Utau desconcertada por la actitud de la joven.

-¡Es la señorita Amu! –Gimió Megumi intentando recuperar el aire –Un joven la trajo en brazos, inconsciente, pero no deja de escupir sangre –chillo asustada. Kukai abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, levantándose rápido.

Sus pasos resonaron en todo el lugar y al llegar al primer piso, en donde estaba Takuto con Amu en brazos, logro divisar la blusa de la joven manchada en sangre y parte de sus brazos también.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso?! -grito horrorizado, acercándose apresurado.

Detrás del joven aparecieron Utau e Ikuto, ambos se alarmaron al notar el estado de Hinamori Amu.

-¡Súbela a su habitación! –Ordeno Utau tomando el teléfono de la mesa -¡De prisa! –pronuncio, marcando un numero, más exactamente, el numero de su médico personal.

Takuto obedeció apresurado, mientras que Amu seguía quejándose, perdiendo cada vez más sangre y detrás de el Ikuto los seguía acompañado de Kukai.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso? –pregunto el castaño cuando Takuto la hubo dejado en la cama.

-Después de salir de aquí, fuimos a una casa, en ella Amu encontró cuatro huevos charas de distintos colores, cuando ella toco uno de ese salió un guardián Chara, ella se presento como Ran y le dijo a Amu que tenía que comenzar a recordarlas y de un momento a otro ella se desmayo y se puso como está ahora –conto –No supe que hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió fue traerla hasta acá –confeso, observando cómo Amu comenzaba a inquietarse de nuevo, cada vez lloraba mas.

-Calma –murmuro Kukai, acariciando su cabeza cuidadosamente. Para sorpresa de los presentes, Amu se tranquilizo casi al instante, dejando de llorar.

-¿Cómo lograste eso? –pregunto Utau al notar la tranquilidad en el rostro de su amiga, segundos después, la sangre comenzó a dejar de fluir, hasta detenerse casi por completo. –Es sorprendente…

Kukai sonrió casi imperceptible, mientras que el médico ingresaba a la habitación, observando a Utau y después a Amu.

-Comencemos…

.

.

.

Hinamori Amu parpadeo confundida y adolorida, no lograba recordar lo que le había sucedido y sentía la garganta hecha jirones.

-Me duele –musito sobándose la parte afectada, percibiendo el aroma de la sangre en su persona.

-Me alegro que despertaras ya, Amu –hablo una voz a su lado, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Kukai –la muchacha parpadeo un par de veces, sintiendo varios recuerdos golpeándola –Y Daichi –una sonrisa se formo en su cara, al ver a una pequeña criatura frente a su rostro.

-Lo puedes ver –aseguro Kukai soltando un largo suspiro. Amu asintió.

-Tuve un encuentro con Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia –sonrió la peli rosa –Pero supongo que fue demasiada información.

-Ya han pasado dos días desde que Takuto te trajo –comento Kukai –Y hace varias horas, llego un sobre a nombre de Utau, de parte de Yahiro, preguntando el porqué se te había ocurrido renunciar a Chronos –una risita escapo de los labios de Amu.

-Vaya, ya todo está en marcha –rio divertida –Esto era lo que ocultaba hace dos días, Kukai –menciono la joven, imaginando la cara que pudo haber puesto Yahiro.

-Hay Amu –musito Kukai, riendo junto con ella.

.

.

.

Iru y Eru observaron a Utau, mientras ella practicaba para su nuevo disco, que saldría dentro una semana más.

-Eso estuvo mejor Utau –musito Iru, acompañada de Eru, ambas Charas de la joven rubia.

-Gracias chicas –pronuncio alegre y entusiasmada. Quería llegar ya a su casa, Tadase le había informado que Amu se había despertado ya.

-Apresúrate Utau –apuro Eru, recostada en su hombro, mientras que la joven cantante corría muy feliz hasta su casa. Sus ojos violáceos observaron a Amu sentada en la escalera, rodeada de los Charas de sus amigos, notando que entre sus brazos, protegía cuatro huevos.

-¡Me alegro que me veas yaaa! –lloriqueo Daichi abrazado a ella, mientras que la peli rosa reía nerviosa.

-Lo sé, lo sé –tranquilizo

-Vaya que eres llorón, Daichi –se burlo Kusu-Kusu, Chara de Rima.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Utau curiosa, llamando la atención de Kiseki.

-Solo estamos conociendo a la ex-integrante de Chronos –menciono Kiseki, mientras Amu movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Y esos? –pregunto Utau acercándose a Amu, apuntando los que mantenía entre sus brazos.

-Son míos –sonrió animada, observando el rostro sorprendido de Utau. –Por cierto, me alegra haber renunciado a Chronos, dado que te viste beneficiada tú también.

-Te enteraste del trato –inquirió Utau, sentándose a su lado.

-Si, Ikuto y Tadase me lo dijeron. Gracias Utau –la sincera sonrisa de Amu provoco que la joven se sintiera feliz y abrazara a Amu.

-¡No ha sido nada! –respondió, sin darse cuenta de que el huevo azul comenzaba a abrirse, poco a poco.

.

.

.

Ikuto observo aburrido aquella llave que colgaba de su cuello, "La Dumpty Key".

-¿Qué te pasa Ikuto-nya? –pregunto su Chara Yoru, observándole desde la ventana. Ikuto se encogió de hombros, sin tener idea alguna de que contestarle.

-No lo sé –gruño –Es solo que me gusta mucho ver la sonrisa de Amu –sus ojos se cerraron, inmediatamente la imagen de Amu riendo vino a su mente, una imagen que vio esa mañana, cuando la encontró en el comedor con Kukai y Tadase.

-Creo que eso sería que te gusta, ¿no? –comento Yoru pensativo.

Ikuto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no había pensado en esa posibilidad y antes de darse cuenta, el ya estaba sonriendo.

.

.

.

Fujisaki Nagihiko respiro hondo, antes de tocar la puerta, escuchando la voz de Utau desde el interior.

-¡Ya voy!... -una sonrisa ocupo su rostro.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

.

.

.

.

Bien, he terminado por fin, lamento la tardanza y espero el cap. les haya gustado.

Agradezco a las gentiles personas que comentan, mas sin embargo, por falta de tiempo solo les digo muchas gracias por comentar y espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Espero todos los demás estén bien.

¡Hasta luego!

Atte: Maka Hanato.


End file.
